More Than Such Rivalry
by Raxzo
Summary: Nine beings, all involved in the saving of the universe. Ain't that just wacky? SEQUEL TO: Rivalry And Such
1. Chapter Zero, cuz zero iz kool

Professor Membrane was at his basement lab. Normally, he would be at a larger, more intricate lab in the inner city, but only the basement held what he needed.

He'd sent his daughter away to find his son. Or, at least, what everyone thought was his son.

But he knew better.

With a snap of his fingers, a holograph of another man in a white lab coat shot out form his goggles.

"Membrane." the hologram said.

"Narcoti." Membrane replied.

"Dib has left Earth. Gone with that Irken."

Membrane only nodded.

"The other two are still lost. We haven't seen them for years. They could've even activated by now..." Narcoti trailed off.

"What about my daughter?" Membrane asked. "She's smart, and resourceful."

"Yes, but she's too apathetic to do anything we can't predict."

"Still."

Narcoti smiled. "You know her well. We've got agents all across the world to lead her astray. It'll work. Don't worry." With that, the hologram fizzled and faded away.

Membrane put his hand to his head and wondered what he was thinking when he'd started this whole mess.

* * *

There was no gravity, but it was far too weighty.

Nor was there light, yet it was so blinding.

Irken and human and robot and mineral all floating around, shooting at top speeds, never moving at all.

Flashes of prisons and food courts and alien schools and tremendous starships and evil planets everywhere.

No end in sight.

Zim, Dib, Det, Tak, Sizz-lorr, Sergeant Hobo, Lard Nar, Skoodge, and Pez.

Nine beings all part of a human master plan.

A plan to keep everything from dying out.

Here, it begins...


	2. The Name is Weird and the Gir is Dead

**Well, about 10 months since the last story started, (about 5 since it was finished,) there is the promised sequel to Rivalry and Such. Like it or travel to cyberspace and spew you ugly acids towards it. That would hurt.**

* * *

The two suns on Xanction were setting slowly. The prison planet's orbit was constantly fluctuating, due to the dual stars and massive construction and destruction always taking place.

That caused all kinds of changing daytime hours. Sometimes, there was no night. Xanction was really a small planet, easily prone to weight change, but the Tallest insisted that it be a penitentiary anyway.

Griplap was standing outside the main construct, where the General Population resided. The construct was a tall, (twenty stories, at least,) sleekly designed, and, like most Irken buildings, was a pale purple color. Graplip was on a balcony on the sixth floor.

In the distance, the Irken guard could see one of the old buildings collapsing, a result of the demolition crew going to work. Griplap was about to start the graveyard shift as head guard in General Population, but was taking a good look at the twin stars. It wasn't often that he was able to see them at this angle, so he wanted to enjoy it.

"_kshhhhh-_ HEAD GUARD GRAPLIP, DO PLEASE REPORT SOON VERY MUCH TO G.P.H.Q. –_kshhhhh- _HEY, THAT'S A FUN ACRONYM! –_kshhhhh-_"

Griplap sighed.

"G.P.H.Q., G.P.H.Q., G.P.H.Q., G.P.H.Q., G.P.H.Q., G.P.H.-"

Griplap pulled a blaster from his sholder holster, took aim, and destroyed the speaker system with three quick shots. All this happened in about two seconds. He reholstered his weapon. He knew that Mad wouldn't like him destroying part of her system, but Griplap was just too tired to care right now.

The Irken was tall, (nowhere _near_ as tall as the Tallest, mind you,) with a slight muscular build, making him an excellent fighter. Griplap favored a special custom violet armor, designed by Mad, that had all the best features: Anti-grav rocket boots for extra high jumps and speed, hidden blasters on the shoulders, forearms, hips and chest, and laser/shock/pain-absorbing shocks to keep him protected and lucid.

The only part not protected was his antennae-less head, complete with a fashionable scar just underneath his dark green eyes.

Graplip was about to enter the building to start his shift when a third star appeared in the sky. If one knows anything about physics, one knows that this doesn't make sense. Griplap was amazed, until he realized that most stars weren't pitch black.

"Mad." Griplap activated his tansmitter and was trying to reach his partner.

"What's the deal?! I send out a call and you blast my speaker!?" Mad was very, well, mad.

"Bigger problems." Griplap said. Mad waited a few moments before responding.

"Holy... Grip, that things a black hole!"

"Impossible, we can _see_ it."

The black star had grown. Griplap could see that it had a swirling motion inside. And there were things inside as well.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you! My scanners show that it's got all the properties of a standard black hole!"

"Can properties work backwards?"

"WHAT? Now _that's_ impossible!"

"Well, somethings coming out."

"Of the black hole?!"

"No, the snack bar! Of course the black hole!!"

Indeed, something was coming out. A mass of broken gray rocks were pouring out like a spilled cup of water. Then, in the middle of all the falling stones, was a humanoid figure. Griplap could see that if the figure was still near the rocks when it hit the ground, it would be crushed.

"Be back soon." Graplip said to Mad. He shut off his transmitter before she could respond and jumped towards the falling rocks.

* * *

On a gray mountainous planet, there was a cracked and torn chunk of land. It seemed as if a massive earthquake had just occured, which, technically, it did. In fact, the whole planet's landscape was boring and craggy. No one would suspect that an alien battle had just taken place, nor that its mastermind was hiding in the rubble.

Bri shoved a giant rock off of himself and stood up. Looking around, the blonde kid saw that he was alone. Just like he knew he'd be.

Bri dusted off his clothes, inspected his glasses for a crack he knew would be there, and began to hike off the ruins of the plateau.

Soon, he came to an edge of a valley. There was no way around it and no way across. Without looking, Bri could tell it was too deep to climb down.

He stood there for a moment, then began to move rocks around. Soon, after an hour of searching, he found what he was looking for.

It was a stubby, gray little metal chunk. There were a few colored wires sticking out of one end and scorch marks on the inside of the other open end. With a few wire-re-attachments on Bri's part, the open half began to rumble. Bri quickly put the chunk behind him and waited a few seconds. Suddenly, a blue flame burst forth from the open end and propelled Bri into the air. He shot rapidly across the deep valley and landed on the other side, safe and sound.

Bri stood still for a moment, then began to move rocks as he did on the other side. Soon, he uncovered more metal chunks. A thin stick with a small blue ball on the end, and a wide cylinder with one end dark gray. Wires stuck out of both of them on one end.

Bri looked out into the horizon and sighed. It would certainly take a while to rebuild Gir.

* * *

Griplap raced across the rocky black ground toward the falling rocks and the figure. Mad was trying to reach him, but he totally ignored her and focused on his upcoming task: How was going to do this? Jump up and catch the figure? No, that could kill them both. Smash the rocks? That might kill the figure anyway. Damn, how-

"Oh, just be a show-off and jump off the rocks!" Mad said on the transmitter.

"What?"

"Jump up and off the rocks in the air and grab the guy!"

"No, I mean, how can I hear you? I turned my transmitter off."

"Oh. I hacked your armor."

"Fantastic."

With that, Griplap leapt into the air towards the lowest of the rocks. With lightning fast speed, he bounced off the rock and grabbed onto the next one.

"Wow. It worked." he said, mildly surprised.

"Of course it worked, I thought of it!" Mad snapped. Griplap was able to hop from rock to rock, slowly getting closer to the figure. A few more jumps and he'd be there. Then he looked down.

The ground was far too close for comfort. It was shooting up at him with terrifying speed. Griplap decided that it was time to go. With one mighty leap (aided by foot-rockets,) he closed the gap between him and the figure. Then, with another rocket blast, he cleared out of the falling rocks just as they hit the ground. Griplap tucked into a roll and finally rerached safety.

Mad once again used the transmitter. "What is it?"

"Don't know." Griplap replied, standing up. "Some kinda male, pink, soft-"

He stopped talking when he noticed what the thing had. The black hoodie, greasy brown hair and dark blue jeans were of no consequence, but the gloves...

"They're Irken." Griplap was surprised and angry.

"What are?"

"His power gauntlets. Irken tech."

"What?! How?!"

"Can't tell. He's unconscious." Griplap started walking back to the prison with the thing on his shoulder.

"What do we do with him?" Mad sounded confused.

"Put him in Solitary."

"But that's where-!"

"I know." Griplap hopped up to the balcony he was on before.

"Well... WHY?!"

"Because if he's in the Infirmary when he wakes up, he might attack us, and if we put him in General Population, they'll kill him before he wakes up."

Mad waited a moment. "Yikes."

"I know."

Griplap began to travel to the upper floor of the prison, to the most potent convict on the planet.

**

* * *

**

'Tis a long first chapter. Please review to let me know it she ain't funny 'nuff. Peace, y'all. Tee hee!


	3. Cowering in Corners is Fun to Do

**Sorry for the wiat, if you care at all. It's been an eventful week... Man, this story is gonna have_ SO_ many characters innit...**

* * *

In the middle of that ol' nameless city we all love, there was a smoldering crater. (Not too subtle...)

Once there was a freaky green house above the crater, which served as a cover for Zim, but just hours earlier, it was blown up. Boom.

This did not work well for Gaz.

She was standing over the wreckage, looking as frightening and imposing as ever, gritting her teeth in frustration. First of all, Dib wasn't here. Second, Zim wasn't either. Heck, Zim's underground base was razed as well. That meant that Dib was probably where Zim had run off to. Dib was probably in China by now.

Or dead.

Whichever.

Either way, she needed to find Dib, solely for the faact that her most sacred of greasy food stuffs would be denied to her is she didn't. So she _NEEDED_ to find Dib.

"Alright, fine. Maybe he's with one of those jerks from school." Gaz said. That would make sense. Idiots stick together, right?

And so, Gaz went to the school to find the jerks' adresses. It was a saturday, so she expected no one to be there, but there was, in fact, someone there. The door was unlocked, letting Gaz walk right into the main office. In the back, there was a kid sitting at a desk with a computer on, noise blaring and seizure-causing lights flashing. Even before she got close to him, Gaz recognized the puny patch of green hair and eerie, bulgy eyes.

"Not you." Gaz said with oh so much irritation in her voice.

"Not now!! I'm on the 69th level and I'm about to get the _Omega Weapon_!!" Iggins shouted. His voice was just as painfully bothersome, irritating, and any other synonoum for annoying as ever.

"I need to use that. Get off." Gaz didn't ask. She ordered.

"Hey, what does '69th level' mean to you?! I'm BUSY!!" Iggins didn't even bother looking up.

"I said get off. _NOW._" Gaz was getting mad again. Iggins finally looked up from the computer.

"LOOK, I JUST SAID-" He froze foe a couple of seconds before his brain registered who he was talking to. Then he screamed.

"NO!! PLEASE!! DON'T HURT ME!! YOU'RE BETTER AT GAMES!! I'VE GOT ISSUES! _I'VE GOT ISSUES!!_"

Gaz grabbed his shrit and pulled him close. "Listen. I need to use this computer to find my STUPID brother and all his STUPID friends. Say no, and you will _suffer._ Understand, STUPID?"

Iggins was shaking like crazy, so it was hard to tell if he was nodding or not, but Gaz assumed he was and threw him to the floor. He cowered in the corner, wimpering, as Gaz used the computer.

She quickly found the program that listed student's adresses and memorized Bri and Det's. Iggins was still huddled in the corner when Gaz left the school.

She looked back, disgusted. "Stupid."

* * *

Bri had gathered most of the pieces of Gir that had scattered across the planet (The planet wasn't very big.) and had constructed the droid's familiar robotic form.

The boy screwed an eyepiece in and stepped back. He _looked_ alright, but Bri knew that Gir was still massively damaged from the big boom he had recently experienced.

In any case, it was time to restart his systems. Bri stood in front of Gir and flicked his antenna once. Boing. The little ball at the end of the lit up as the antenna bounced back and forth. One would expect the light on Gir to be his regular light blue, stupid-robo-color. But it was a vicious, blood red.

Suddenly, all the other regular lights on Gir lit up the evil red of his antenna and the android came to life.

"GIR UNIT ZERO-ZERO-ZERO-ZERO-ZERO-ZERO-ZERO-ZERO-ONE REPORTING FOR DUTY. AWAITING MASTER CONTROL RESONACE CODE." Gir was far less active than before; the little 'bot was totaly monotone, boring, and all around mechanical.

Bri stared at Gir just a bit longer, contemplating his improbable web of a plan. Then he walked away from Gir, still awaiting his Master Control Resonance Code.

As Bri walked away, he knew that the remaining Resisty that had been following him would be pleased to have Gir on their team.

* * *

Det's head hurt.

Now, one would normally think that it would be no problem; just take some asprin and quit your whining, nancy-boy. However, this particular migraine was of extreme proportions. By extreme, I mean trobbing, aching, brain-meat-melting pain that would simply not pass. This was expected, considering that the small human had, only hours ago, had fought some of the greatest of Irken military might _and _an entire armada of Resisty forces.

He was not doing well.

But he could still hear the Irken.

"The thing's beat up bad."

The Irken sounded big; tough, but not gruff.

"Well, he did just break a few laws of physics; I wouldn't expect him to be all fine and dandy."

Someone else, someone not there. Intercom, maybe.

"No. He's been fighting before he got here."

The Irken must be a warrior, some kind of fighter. A guard. But for what?

"Maybe that's where he got the gloves. He fought an Irken, stole the tech, and jumped into a black hole."

_Close enough_, Det thought.

"Hmm... No way he could of known that the black hole would take him here, Mad. He'd have to be an idiot to just dive in."

Det opened his mouth to find his throat dry.

"Not my idea..." he managed to rasp out before coughing.

Det opened his eyes to see the guard through gleaming, violet-white bars; taller than most Irkens, taller than him. Green eyes, no antennae. Special armor.

No doubt this one was special.

"Glad to see you're awake." The guard handed him a cup with blue water in it. Or poison. Either way, Det gulped it down.

"You won't be for long." the human replied, his voice clearer with rehydration.

"I'll bet." the guard replied. He didn't seem threatened. Not that Det gave him reason to be; he was still beat up from his recent escapades.

"You're Irken." Det said.

"Yes."

"You saved me."

"Yes."

"Doesn't that seem a bit... contradictory?"

The guard leaned in close to the glowing bars. "If there were no reason to keep you alive, I wouldn't. Trust me. But you have Irken tech, and I want to know why."

Det looked down at his power gauntlets. They'd been through smashings, crashings, beat downs, beat arounds, fractures and repairs. And they still looked damn cool.

"I guess that's my little secret, then, isn't it?" Det said, smiling a cocky little I-win-you-lose grin.

The guard stepped back. "For now, maybe. But your cellmate there can tell you what happens to inmates that keep secrets in my prison." Then he turned around and walked away.

"Cellmate?" Det asked to himself. Surely he would have noticed someone else.

Turning around, Det saw a familiar form. Vortian, like that Resisty leader, but smaller. Huddled in a corner. Nothing covering his creepy pale green eyes.

"Great. I'm in jail."

"The _worst _jail." the cellmate said. Then the Vortian curled into fetal position against the wall with hundreds of '777' carved into it.

* * *

**Did I say "wiat" before?**


	4. Resonating in the Prisons of the Freaks

**I be torn. On the one hand, I'm glad that at least _some_ people are reading this. On the other, more self-conscious hand, I LOATHE having people see and point out my faults, which is the main basis for reviewing: to criticize in the hopes of improvement. Ain't I just a pip? Oh, god, this sounds like a blog. Someone just virtually kill me.**

* * *

Shloonktapooxis was no fool.

Sure, he wasn't the smartest of the Resisty, or the strongest. Or the most efficient. Or the tallest, or the smallest, or the widest, or any type of anything special at all. And yeah, he did stupid things, foolish things, made foolish noises and foolish movements and had foolish thoughts.

But he was _not_ a fool.

For instance, would he have escaped that giant massive black hole that even the mighty Irkens could not? Of course, that human with the gloves had knocked him away, but who's to say he did not plan it?

So, as proof of his lack of foolishness, Shloonktapooxis was a bit wary of the other human leaving a perfectly good SIR unit behind after spending all day building it.

His wariness shone through his words: "HEY! FREE ROBOT!! YIP-EE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!"

Suddenly, the robot's head snapped to where the purple cone dude was standing (or whatever his species does).

"RESONANCE CODE ACCEPTED. NEW MASTER ACCQUIRED."

The SIR unit then rocketed forward towards Shloonktapooxis. And when things go fast and they hit you, Shloonktapooxis realized, they hurt. A lot.

The robot smashed into the cone, sending them both tumbling across the rocky terrain of the planet.

Bri watched from a distance, hiding in a pile of rocks. All according to plan.

* * *

"So, you play any games here?" Det asked the pitiful Vortian. He didn't really expect an answer; he tried to strike up a conversation ever since the guard had left.

Det had contemplated escape, but after reviewing all his options, he found that escape was tantamount to suicide.

Det looked again at the walls of his cell as the Vortian found the inside of is eyelids so interesting, he just had to stare at them. The walls were hard; some type of tempered metal. Too hard to smash. Somehow, the Irkens thought it even more torturous to have the walls light up a bright white. There was some purple underneath. (The Irken motif.) He knew there was purple because so much of the wall had been scratched away.

One look at the Vortian's pointy, mangled hands told Det what tools the other prisoner must have used to carve the walls.

Oddly enough, the carvings were nothing but numbers. Human numbers. The number "7", to be precise. At first, Det had taken to calling the Vortian 7, but later realized that the sevens etched on the walls seemed to be grouped into threes: 777.

Triple seven. The number of heaven.

That's _got_ to mean something.

"Damnit, when's that guard coming back? Maybe I can trick him about the tech..." Det was considering his lying abilities when 777 actually spoke up.

"Griplap."

Det turned around, just a bit astonished. "Griplap?"

"That guard. Head guard. Really tough. _REALLY _tough." 777 spoke only in small doses, it seemed.

"Do you think we could ever escape?"

"No. Maybe. No. Your gauntlets. No. Too risky. Could break out. Could get killed..."

Det stared at the Vortian. He seemed crazy. Well, obviously, but an unexpected crazy. Det had a basic idea of 777's place Bri's plan, and this freak seemed hardly able to fill it.

Suddenly, 777 began to bash his head against the wall. Det rushed to stop him; not because he wanted to help, but because he didn't want Griplap coming back unless it was on _his_ terms.

Det pulled 777 down and put him in a head lock, while he still kept trying to hit his head. The human held down the Vortian for a few more moments, then 777 quit thrashing and lay still.

Det released him and he fell to the floor. But, to Det's surprise, 777 immediatly stood up.

"I do apologize for that; 77 simply does not know _when _to shut up." 777 spoke with a fake British accent. It took Det only a moment to figure out what was going on.

"Multiple personalities." Det said.

"Quite right, dear boy. It seems that the original mind, that is, prisoner number Seven Hundred Seventy-Seven, was split into three due to the stress of solitary prison life. I am 7, the previous creature was 77, and the most intact part of the original mind is 777."

"And 77 was cracking his head open because...?" Det asked.

"He needed to release me." 7 replied. "Or rather, he set in motion a roulette that might have released 777. You see, whenever our cranium suffers massive trauma, the current personality is switched out, and one of the other two fills his spot. It just so happened that I came out."

Det stared at 7, or 777, or whatever you could call him. The whole thing seemed ludicrous. No one could switch brains just by striking theirs heads against a wall. Although, 777 was in Bri's plan...

"I need 777." Det said.

7 put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm. Yes, I see your predicament. You need the final alter ego to help you, but that would involve causing me astronomical amounts of pain. Quite the problem."

"Problem?" Det smiled. "I don't see a problem." Det cracked his knuckles.

"Why, sir, what are you imply-" 7 couldn't ask what Det was implying because Det had punched his jaw shut. The Vorytian shot across the room, making an awful cracking noise when he hit the glowing white prison wall.

Det walked over to the body and pulled it's head up by the horns. "777?" Det asked.

"Yuh. Whud yuh wun?" 777's teeth were cracked and broken, making it hard to tell what he was saying before he passed out.

Det let the unconscious head fall to the ground as he leaned against a wall.

"Figures."

* * *

Gaz rang the doorbell. No one came to the door.

Her face darkened. It had taken her all day to walk across town for that stupid Det guy's house. She would _not_ be denied entry.

With a swift kick, the door flew off it's hinges and impacted the wall behind it. The inside of the house was not interesting in any form or fashion. Blank walls, empty floors and piles of cardboard boxes. She absentmindedly remembered that Det had just moved.

"_OH, GOODIE, A HOUSE GUEST!!_" someone screamed. Gaz whirled around to see a large, bouffant-boasting lady blocking the door. No escape.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea _how_ long I've wanted a house guest! Oh, ever since my darling little boy and I moved here, it's been absolute _torture!_"

The lady grabbed Gaz's hand and dragged her into the empty house's kitchen. Normally, Gaz would just break the lady's grip and leave the house. But this lady, she was so strange and so utterly freaky, that Gaz was actually...shocked.

Not scared. That would be crazy.

"Oh, and I haven't seen my darling in _ages_! Oh, do you know him?" the lady asked, plopping down into a chair.

"...Det?" Gaz said.

"_Oh, my, yes!!_ Oh, I'm so glad he's made a friend! Oh, how exciting!"the lady squealed. She clapped her hands in excitement.

_Freak, _Gaz thought.

"Do you know where your son is?" Gaz asked, holding her frustration back.

The lady smiled even wider. "Oh, yes! Oh, he's with another new student! Oh, his name was Brent, or Bran, or-"

"Bri?"

"Oh, yes that's it! Oh, you know him?"

Gaz knew him. Unfortunately.

The lady went on. "Oh, he's staying at Bri's house! Oh, he lives with his aunt, I hear!"

"I'll just... go there then." Gaz said. She stood up and hurried out of the kitchen before the lady could make her stay.

"Oh, goodbye, then! Oh, do come back soon!" the lady called.

Gaz slammed the door behind her. she stood there for a second, unmoving. Then she visibly shuddered.

"Freak." she whispered. Then she was off the Bri's house.

* * *

The lady sat there for a full minute after Gaz had left. Then her eyes began to glow.

A pale blue projection shot out of her eyesockets, forming a hologram in front of her.

"Oh, Narcoti, the girl was just here. Oh, I sent her to the agents in the Bri's house." she said to the hologram.

"Good, Eighteen-oh-four." Narcoti said. The collaer of his lab coat was turned up, blocking the view of his mouth, but it was easy to tell he was smiling.

"Oh, Narcoti, I live to serve. Oh, even with my malfunction, you've kept me in service. Oh, I'm so grateful." Eighteen-oh-four said. Her smile remained the whole time.

"Ah, yes, your tic. Always hated it." Narcoti said. He pulled a small remote from his pocket. "By the way, we're terminating you."

He clicked the remote.

Eighteen-oh-four began to sputter, an electrical noise coming from inside her. Then she began to melt. Her skin and eyes and large bouffant all slowly turned to liquid, dissolving into a puddle. She dripped off the floor out of her clothes and became a pool of fluid.

Miles away, Narcoti smiled again.

* * *

**Well, this took forever. I'm already working on a collab. with tasty cheez (if you haven't read my profile lately), so that'll probably take precedence over this. I mean, after this chapter. Not 'this' as in the same 'this' that the story is, but the individual 'this' that...**

**Fuck it. I'll work on this later.**


End file.
